We are back
by TakeshiAKira
Summary: Years after the destruction of planet Vegeta three powerful Saiyans awaken. They come to Earth not to fight, but to find others like them. However, they kind of run into a new enemy...Garabuu


**Akira: Hey guys its Akira. This is going to be the start of my first my fanfic of Dragon Ball Z. This story takes place after the Battle of the Gods movie. I do not own DBZ or DBGT or DBAF; nor do I own any of its characters. Only Topato, Tex, Histo, Vikz, and Glide are created by me...Oh one more thing I would like to thank ShinKou for allowing me to use his character from DBZ Xenoverse. If it wasn't for him Topato might not have been in this story and I would be missing a key plot line to this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

-**_Topato-_**

We were so young; at the time we thought it was impossible to destroy the Saiyan race. We lived life not knowing that one day our planet would be destroyed, that's normal right?

When it happened we lost everything. Our friends, our families, everything. After that day nothing was the same...

Vikz: Man this is no fun. What's the point of destroying a planet if there is nobody is powerful enough to fight back?

Tex: Bored already Vikz?

Vikz: Of course I am. I want a real fight, not a massacre. Don't you agree Histo?

Histo: I'm with you. It isn't fun if everyone we fight dies in a matter of minutes.

Tex: *Laughs* You guys will get a fight one day.

Topato: Maybe Vikz and Tex should go at it right now.

Glide: What Vikz and Tex are going to fight? This I got to see.

Tex: A fight between me and Vikz? Hm... maybe.

Vikz: I'm up for a fight. Don't worry I won't mess up that pretty face of yours.

Tex: Oh ok now it is-

Tex stops midsentence.

Histo: What's wrong?

My scouter picks up a strong power level heading our way.

Glide: W-who could that be?

Tex: I only know of one person with a power level that high and that's...

Vikz: Lord Frieza.

Topato: L-Lord F-Frieza? What is he doing out here?

Tex: I don't know, but something doesn't feel right.

Everyone stays silent. The last time Lord Frieza saw us he killed the sixth member of our team. This couldn't have been good.

Tex: There's a planet not too far away from here, I want you guys to hid there for awhile.

Vikz: And what about you?

Tex: I'm going to have a chat with Frieza.

Histo: But-

Tex: I don't want to hear it. Somebody has to be able to stall him and its going to be me.

Glide: If you stay I stay.

Tex: What did I just say?! Go or else.

We didn't want to leave him there, but he was our leader if he gave us an order we had to follow it. We turned our pods around and left him on his own.

* * *

**_-Tex-_**

Sometimes I think that the universe just hates me and this is a great example of why. My relationship with Frieza was kind a love-hate type of thing. He taught me everything I know Yeah, yeah I know what your thinking. Frieza teaching a Saiyan? Its along story that I don't wish to get into right now.

I begin to see Frieza's ship. My hands start to sweat. _What am I doing? I'm a Saiyan, I shouldn't be scared. _The ship stops in front of my pod. I almost shit myself, but I hold it in. I open the door to the pod and step out into space. I put on a fake smile. _This could go one of two ways. Frieza could let me live and go away or he'll kill me. Well no turning back now._ Frieza appears.

Tex: Lord Frieza. What an honor it is.

Frieza: Ah Tex just the monkey I wanted to see.

_Did he just call me a monkey?_

Tex: I'm honored but why me?

Frieza smiles. I've known him long enough to know what he wanted. He wanted to kill me.

Tex: Oh...that kind of sucks for me doesn't it?

Frieza: Not the words I would use, but what ever works.

Tex: So how are we going to go about this? Do I get a fighting chance or what?

Frieza: Hm... good question. I usually would kill you quickly and get it over with but what ever works.

Tex: Well lets get this over with.

_I can't use my full power in this fight...How in the hell am I suppose to just lose? I have too much pride to do such a thing. This sucks!_


End file.
